Its just Sex
by writtingsabitch
Summary: Shinichi feels like Kaito only thinks of one thing, will they break up. KaiShin.


Shinichi Kudou sighed his boyfriend Kaito Kuraba only ever seemed to have one thing on his mind sex. Every now and again Kaito, the detective was sure, would think about other things. However, the only thing the thief ever seemed to think about when they were together now days was sex. The two of them used to talk have some real lively and meaningless conversations before moving in to making love. Now all Kaito wanted was sex, if they had dates, and the thief would be trying to rub him under the table. The thief was always trying to come with plans to coerce him into having sex. When the slept together Kaito would try and have sex with him before he had to go to school. Even during heist when Shinichi found him, usually all alone, on some roof building Kaito wanted to instigate some kind of quickie. Thank God the detective had better standards than to do it on top of a roof. Kaito did not want to just be with him anymore, the thief just wanted sex. Shinichi wondered what he should do he still very much loved the thief, but did the same still hold for Kaito. It's like their relationship became a no-strings attached one emphasis on the attached. It was like there was nothing for the strings to get attached to anymore. The feeling that he was just being played with left a gaping hole in his heart. Every time someone asked him out he responded with I'm sorry I have a boyfriend, but that was just automatic he didn't feel it like he used to. He should talk to Kaito about this but the idiot never accepted that anything was wrong, the detective always had to coax him into talking about it. Shinichi looked at his phone as it went off Kaito asking him to go out tonight. The detective actually contemplated rejecting the thief, but then he might as well get things off his chest sooner rather than later.

Later that evening inside a mid-high class restaurant Shinichi Kudou and Kaito Kuraba sat down at an out of the way circular booth with the drinks that they ordered on the table. The thief had one hand already on the detectives' thigh and he was leaning in grinning like a Cheshire cat, while the detective leaned away with a pensive look on his face.

"Kaito would you stop that I have to talk to you" Shinichi slapped the hand away and look at his boyfriend with a glare. Kaito straightened up changing his face to one of curiosity. Shinichi took that as a good sign and let his anger drop slightly.

"It about what we've been doing lately" The detective spoke quietly with heat rising to his cheeks at the thought of what he had been planning to say. Of course the thief took Shinichi colored cheeks and shier tone as a cue to tease his boyfriend.

"Oh ho it looks like my Tantei-kun has been thinking lewd thoughts" Kaito leaned in and leered placing both hands on Shinichi's thighs. That broke the damn keeping in Shinichi's anger. How could Kaito think like that? He didn't even let him speak before jumping in. This guy before him was not the Kaito he had fallen for he was a pervert that only thought about sex. So Shinichi did the one thing he thought would cool Kaito off, he dumbed his glass of water on top of Kaito.

"Fuck you're not even bothering to listen to me are you" Shinichi stood up and yelled, just as their waitress was coming back the detectives eyes shone in betrayal. The restaurant turned to see who was causing a commotion. Shinichi Kudou never in a million years would have thought that he would be the one to cause a scene.

"Ah Shinichi just sit down and we can talk alright" Kaito pleaded. The thief looked around anxiously he didn't like to cause a scene. Well he did just not when it was filled with negative attention and definitely not when he messed up. Oh yeah now Kaito wanted to talk, well Shinichi was not having it commotion or not.

"Kaito I should not have to scream and shout and cause an all over disruption to get you to talk to me" Shinichi slammed his hands on the table and Kaito flinched. The detectives' voice lowered an octave as he continued. "I have had enough of this I am done" Shinichi bowed to the waitress and apologized red faced for causing a disturbance, and swiftly left the restaurant with Kaito running after shouting for him to wait and to come back. Only for the thief to be stop by the manager forcing him to pay first and apologize for disturbing the other customers, the manager had banned the two of them for coming back for the next 6 months. Kaito raced outside hoping that maybe Shinichi would be waiting at a bus stop, then raced off to the nearest train station hoping that his detective would be there to no avail. Kaito then hopelessly went on to rack up Shinichi's phone with missed calls and voice mails. The detective didn't even bother to call back the next day, Kaito decided had to enter the Kudou mansion by any means necessary that evening. He noted that his Tantei-kun was home because of the light that were on. Kaito banged on the door and spoke in Ran voice Shinichi open up I have to talk to you I heard what happened between you and Kuraba-kun. Shinichi opened the door only to see Kaito.

"Of course I should have known, go away Kaito" Shinichi would have slammed the door in Kuraba's face if the thief hadn't raced in and pulled him away from it. Shinichi pushed Kaito off of him. "Get out of my house before I call the police and have them escort you out" Now Kaito had really wanted to panic Shinichi hadn't threatened to call the police on him since they started making love.

"Now Shinichi I know you wouldn't really do that hey "Kaito was cut off as his love had turned from him and walked off, presumably to find a phone. The thief scrambled after the other. Catching hold of Shinichi just as the detective had located one of the mansion landlines. Kaito and Shinichi wrestled around with the phone. Kaito accidently pushed Shinichi against the edge of one of the loveseats, the two of them toppled over resulting in Kaito on top of Shinichi and the phone falling out of their hands and skidding across the floor. Kaito thanked lady luck for giving him this opportunity, and pinned his love to the couch.

"Now Shinichi I came here to talk, I love you, if I show you maybe you'll be more open into talking?" Kaito leaned down to kiss the other, but Shinichi turned his head.

"That's the problem you Idiot" The detective shouted out. Kaito was startled, why did his Tantei-kun not like his affection. Kaito tentatively took his hand off of Shinichis' wrists.  
"You have a problem with my affection"

"Kaito for the past three months your affection as you so aptly put is all we've been doing." Shinichi finally looked Kaito in the eye his voice was calmer, but anger laced the surface. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about last night, but all you ever think about when were together is sex." Shinichis' anger came back with vengeance at the last few words. The detective watched Kaito calmly as the other let the words sink in. Kaito's face contorted in distress.

"I Don't I mean we go on dates" Kaito implored.

"KAITO all we or rather you do on our dates anymore is try and get me as horny as possible before taking me home and doing it, it's like some weird foreplay that fills our stomachs up. We haven't had a real conversation in weeks, the one and only time in the past months that we didn't have sex is when you actually had enough sense to hold me after that serial murder and kidnapping case, and that was a month ago" Shinichi stopped ranting to catch his breath. Kaito had watched and listened carefully with a heavy heart throughout the entire rant. Shinichis' eyes had watered more, and more as he went on, like the more he spoke the more pain he felt. Shinichi's voice also became erratic as he spoke Kaito could clearly hear the variations of emotion that the detective put on each word. The worst one were those covered with dejection. Kaito had caused his Tantei to wallow in misery, and he couldn't just turn back the clock. Kaito had never before felt so guilty in his life, as a Kuraba it wasn't in his blood to feel guilt, because a Kuraba never did anything to feel guilty about. But now Kaito would do something about it, and he would make a lifelong promise to fix it and never ever let anything like this happen again.

"Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"Because for the first month I just brushed it off we were both really busy then so I thought it was okay to at least indulge in each other's bodies when we got together, then the second month just kind of breezed by you know. We had what I had sort of thought at the time as dates then there was that case, and you held me like you understood what was going on it was nice we hadn't I mean haven't just held onto each other in a long time, I Guess it wasn't until this month was about to pass that I realized something was wrong" Shinichi spoke solemnly his face flushed in embarrassment. Kaito started remembering those last three months that they had together. His Tantei-kun was right, his Tantei-kun was always right. It was time for Kaito to fix things so he laid down on top of Shinichi and spoke quietly

"You know I almost burnt myself on a trick I did yesterday" Shinichi smiled slightly Kaito was trying to make a conversation, well the detective supposed he could see what happened next.

"Oh you must have gotten very distracted what happened?"

The night continued on with situating themselves comfortable in the loveseat, and talking about their days for the next few hours falling asleep together holding onto one another. Shinichi had made a resolve to keep Kaito from doing more than some heavy kissing and light petting for the next 6 months. The thief reluctantly went along with what his love wanted. Shinichi needed to be reassured that sex was not all Kaito thought about when the two of them were together. Kaito just constantly thought about his Tantei-kun and those thoughts lead to more lewd daydreams, it wasn't his fault Shinichi was so irresistible. 6 months later the two found themselves back at the same restaurant that had banned them. Kaito and Shinichi had stunning conversation the mysteries of life, and some wild love making when they got home.

**I have been dying to write** **something like this for a while now. I believe Shinichi deserves some respect when having to deal with a sex crazed Kaito. Thank you for reading please review. Some of you might have this has been slightly edited 11/21/15**


End file.
